


Chaos at Beleriand Grammar

by MischievousMaedhros



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eol trys to rape Aredhil, First Love, Kinslaying, Kissing, Multi, Snow, arguing sons of feanor, beleriand grammar school, beren is school captain, curufin is the favourite child, curufin the crafty, feanor and co., fire in the swimming pool changerooms, goth caranthir, highschool, iluvatar is the school principle, maedhros and fingon are friends, maedhros is on the debating team, maglor is in the school choir, orome teaches french horn, player Celegorm, sons of feanor - Freeform, sons of feanor at highschool, trouble maker twins, valar/valier are teachers, virgin maedhros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMaedhros/pseuds/MischievousMaedhros
Summary: I decided to write a comedic (with some serious undertones coz its the silmarillion) fan fiction about the sons of Feanor in high school, not a lot to say, they'll be trouble, kissing, cheating, pranking, and many more shenanigans.Enjoy :)





	Chaos at Beleriand Grammar

It was as the family tradition demanded, the house of Finwe had always gone to Beleriand Grammar school and currently Feanor’s seven sons went to school there. 

There was Maedhros, he was 18 and in twelfth grade, exceptionally tall for his age, strong willed but fair minded, he was the captain of the school’s debating team.

The next brother, Maglor, was in 11 grade, raven haired and soft-spoken, he was a valued member of the school choir and played harp in his spare time. 

Then there was Celegorm, the tenth grade boy had a tendency to be loud and somewhat ill mannered, his chief interest was in girls, especially in Luthien a very pretty 9th grader going out with School Captain, Beren Erchampion. 

Caranthir was next, he was in year nine, somewhat unsure what to do with his life at this point and over shadowed by his elder brothers reputations he retreated into his shell, usually wearing headphones and always wearing dark clothing and goth makeup. 

Curufin was in eighth grade, he was a decent student, though what he really excelled in were the technology subjects, fashioning objects with his hand like his father Feanor. 

Last and youngest, but most certainly not least there were Amrod and Amras, identical twin boys, they were mischief makers within and without, passing there lunchtimes trolling minecraft servers and on occasion had been suspected of taking in there father’s footsteps. 

Legend had it that at the end of twelfth grade, on his final day at school Feanor had started a huge fire in the change rooms of the schools swimming pool, not to say this was true, it was only a rumour after all. And Feanor had gone to be the most successful and well-known jeweller in the world, rivalled by no one the beauty of the craftsmanship of Feanor was renoun. Feanor & co. the company was called, known for its iridescent silver colour, and the star all the packing bore proudly as a heraldic emblem. 

~ 

It was the first day back after Christmas break, the boys were clamouring raucously out the front of the grand building, some throwing snowballs at each other, Maedhros had no doubt that Amrod and Amras had somehow started this snow fight. 

Slipping his phone into the back pocket of his jeans Maedhros looked up, making eye contact with his cousin Fingon, he strode of over, Fingon was actually the same in age to Celegorm, but he’d always had a solid and brotherly relationship with his eldest cousin. 

“What’s up Mae?” Fingon asked. Maedhros shrugged, “Who knows what I’ll get called to the office for today,” he sighed, “Fin, why are you brothers so much better behaved?” he signed again, resignedly this time. Fingon grinned and shrugged, “Better behaved?” he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Did you see Turgon at Christmas, kissing that girl, like his life depended on it,” then Fingon laughed, “Now he has a cold, I reckon it was her fault!” 

Maedhros smiled, “Maybe,” he replied, “Or your jealous you ain’t have a lover to kiss?” he teased his younger cousin. Fingon grinned wolfishly, “I could say the same to you, your like the most handsome senior at Beleriand Grammar, and you’ve never kissed a girl,” Fingon clutched his stomach with laughter. 

The pink was rising in Maedhros’s cheeks and he looked away, fate was against, inconveniently he made eye contact with the most beautiful girl under the sun, he’d never seen her before, she wore her skirt modestly, Maedhros liked that, but her hair, it was silver blonde like summer moonlight, he swooned hopelessly, totally forgetting his conversation with Fingon. 

A prod in the shoulder brought him back to the present, Fingon was smirking mischievously, “Aye, got the hots as I mention them? Don’t fake it!” Fingon was teasing but Maedhros blushed profusely, “Oh shut up Fin!” he replied tartly. 

~ 

“Amras! Why do you always have to have such a bad aim?” Amrod demanded crossly, “We’re so dead, If Iluvatar finds out about this!” Amras put his hands defensively on his hips, “He wont find out, unless you,” he jabbed an accusing finger at his brother’s chest, “…tell him!” 

Unfortunately for the twins, Curufin strode over and spotting the hole in the window he glared at them, “I’ll tell dad!” he threatened. Amrod glared at his elder brother, “Your dad’s favourite son so ‘course he’ll believe you tattle tailing, we were just saying how naughty you were to smash the window!” “Yes your always causing so much trouble and you NEVER get punished for it!” Amras put in. 

Curufin rolled is eyes sarcastically, “No wonder I’m dad’s favourite son,” he said dryly. “Well mum loves us more!” Amras shouted, and Amrod nodded emphatically, “She’s hates you, always doing stupid things!” 

“Stupid?” retorted there older brother, “That’s Celegorm, he tried to kiss Luthien in the chemistry labs last term!” Curufin shouted back. “Me? I DID NOT!” Shouted Celegorm, hearing his name and joining the conversation. 

~ 

Maedhros raised an eyebrow at Fingon, “Now they start, at it again,” he sighed, ‘couldn’t Maglor help him sometimes?’ he wondered hopelessly. Maedhros walked off and midway through breaking up the argument, he caught sight of that gorgeous girl again, but this time she was talking to someone, A BOY. And this wasn’t any boy, it was Eol, he was always hitting on girls, he was far worse then Celegorm, he’d sexually harassed Fingon’s younger sister Aredhil in first term. 

Maedhros turned back to the current predicament, “What?” asked, Celegorm, Curufin, Amrod and Amras in unison. Maedhros shook himself, “Nothing!” he lied, but his tone belied his underlying worry. 

~

Maglor sat quietly in an empty music room in the left wing, tuning his harp thoughtfully and biting his lip, when there was a loud shatter and crash, followed in quick succession by the splat of a snowball landing on the floorboards. Pushing a headphone of one ear he looked, some insolent prick had thrown a snowball through the window. 

Shaking his head and sighing Maglor got up and went to see the head music teacher and promptly explained what had happened, thus came a nasty surprise for his youngest brothers. 

~

“Can’t you just stop blaming each other all the time?” Maedhros demanded, but before his younger brethren could answer, a very angry music teacher interrupted them and it wasn’t any music teacher, it was Orome, the French horn teacher and head of the music faculty. 

“What in God’s name just happened?” demanded Orome furiously. Amras shrugged sheepishly, but Amrod, instantly defended his twin, “It was Celegorm,” he lied, “trying to impress some stupid girl!” added Amras to make the argument sound believable. “But you know big brothers they always blame you,” Curufin justified. Celegorm’s jaw dropped, ‘could life get any more unfair?’ he wondered sourly. 

Maedhros wasn’t going to sort this mess out, it wasn’t his fault so he left his brothers to there petty arguments with Mr. Orome.

**Author's Note:**

> Feanor and co. is Tiffany and co. basically XD More to be uploaded sometime, this is sorta just random drabbles, but hopefully a bit of plot to XD


End file.
